


Looking

by iwtv



Series: Silverflint from tumblr [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: Silverflint concert AU fic inspired by some mutuals and followers on my main blog, @iwtv2007, over the last few months. And because it got stuck in my head and needed a proper home.





	Looking

When there was finally an intermission James quickly got the names of the beers his friends wanted and dashed off to the bar before the line became insufferable. He liked the music but the older he became the less inclined he was to deal with the masses of people at these things.

The bar was already crowded but the bartender was quick on her feet and James squished up against a bar stool to let those who had their drinks pass by. 

“Hey Ally! Two cokes and rum and another Guinness!”

James turned his head beside him and found himself staring at a young, dark-skinned, dark-haired beauty of a man. His teeth were ridiculously white as he shared a laugh with the two women beside him. He wore a snug-fitting jean jacket and ripped blue jeans; a style James hadn’t seen for quite some time but that looked marvelous on him. The stranger turned towards him. He had cobalt blue eyes that James found penetrating.

“Enjoying the show?” the man asked, shouting above the din around them as Ally the bartender slid his drinks in front of him.

“Yea, they’re pretty good,” agreed James. “The crowd though, fucking rowdy tonight.”

The stranger laughed. “Yea they are. I like watching people more than I do talking to them. It’s more interesting that way.”

James’s words caught and he simply smiled, unsure of how to respond. The two women with the stranger tugged impatiently at him and whispered into his ear. James sighed. He carefully arranged the three beers given to him in his hands.

“You got a tab, hon?” Ally asked him.

“What? Oh, uh, no. Hang on.”

James dug into his pockets, but the stranger flicked out some cash in front of him.

“Here Ally. It’s on me.”

“Oh no,” James protested. “You don’t have to–”

The stranger shrugged.

“Please. It’s no problem.”

Then he leaned in close to James, close enough that soft whisps of his breath tickled James’s nose and said quietly, “I told you I like to look. But sometimes I find a person who looks like they’re worth talking to.”

James pulled back and blinked at him. The man’s gaze was very definitely fixated on him, drinking him in like fine wine and James felt a flash of heat ripple through him. He’d nearly forgotten his drinks.

“Wait, can I get your name?” the stranger asked him, a hand touching his arm. 

“James. And you?”

“John. Nice to meet you, James. Perhaps we’ll run into each other later on.”

*

James spent the remainder of the concert torn between watching the show and pretending to listen to his friends and scanning the crowd for John. At some point he began to irritate himself. It was ridiculous, after all. He’d probably never see the man again. Yet there was something about John that told James he was more than one of the many pretty faces he’d known in his life, that he was someone James wanted to get to know better.

The concert ended and though the hour was late and he had a small buzz from the beer, he still found himself searching the mass exodus of people as they left the concert hall. Several times he saw ripped blue jeans (apparently it was more ‘in’ than he realized), or pretty black curls, but each time he was disappointed.

He’d given up as they crossed the street and the cooler night air hit him. As the people finally began to disperse James sucked in a breath and exhaled, exhaling thoughts of John with it. Then he heard a familiar voice calling to him.

James turned and John was darting away from his friends, hands hanging out of his jeans pockets. He grinned as he came up to James. 

“Hello again,” he said brightly. James felt his pulse quicken. He couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Hey. Trying to beat the crowd to the parking lot, too?”

John shrugged.

“Just following them,” he replied, motioning to his friends. James realized he had slowed down. His own companions were far ahead of him, turning back and motioning at him. He waved them on and turned back to John, whose hands darted out of his pockets to pinch the sleeve of James’s shirt, cobalt eyes dancing.

“Come over here for a moment.”

James was familiar with the subtle invitation and he eagerly followed. His friends would just have to wait at the car. They’d be annoyed, but he didn’t care.

They walked down an alleyway and around the corner of a closed coffee shop. There was no one around. The sudden privacy allowed James to look at John unhindered and unafraid. Jesus, he was even more gorgeous than James had first given him credit for. Apparently all that was showing on James’s face, because John lifted his eyebrows inquisitively at him.

“Something you’d like to say?” he asked.

James stepped up to him, licking his lips.

“No.”

James swept in and pressed his lips into John’s, savoring the sudden softness there. John let out a surprised moan but didn’t pull back. Instead he let James in, pressing himself closer. James felt a tentative hand touching his waist. James deepened the kiss, feeling an electric current course through his body. Very few people had ever made him feel that way during a kiss.

John seemed to feel something too. He moaned softly again and clutched at James’s shirt until they finally broke away.

“Jesus fuck,” said John, licking his lips and looked up at James with wide eyes and a slow smile. “That was better than the concert,” he added.

James laughed. He wanted this man, oh, yes, wanted him badly.

“Is there…is there some place we could go?” he asked, still not certain.

But John hooked his fingers into the top of James’s pants and tugged, pulling his body into his own.

“No, but we’re certainly going to find one,” he said. 

***


End file.
